Trick or Treat
by Miss Nightshadow
Summary: Set after Holy War. (yaoi warning) Milo the Halloween prankster of Sanctuary has decided this year he will treat rather than trick a certain Aquarius however not all goes to plan as two gods decide he would make a perfect addition to their entourage. Will Camus be able to break their spell before sunrise or will he lose Milo forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I know it's silly of me to start a new story but this popped into my head and demanded to be written even with the issues I'm having getting on the laptop which is why I'm up at insane o'clock typing so please bear with me for spellings and typos.

WARNING! This is a Yaoi with Milo and Camus as the main pair. If you don't like go no further.

Note: All the Gold Saints are living in Sanctuary, timeline after the Holy War (and not really associated with any of my other fics) and I hope I can capture the holiday spirit. This fic will not be including any Celtic mythology as I don't know enough about it to do it justice.  
***= perspective change.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya in any way, shape or form. I do own the plot and my take on Phobos and Deimos (the embodiments of fear and terror, sons of Ares the war god not Saga's spilt personality)

I hope you enjoy this I'm hoping to have it completely posted by Nov 5th but as you know access (or more accurately lack of access) to the laptop may slow me down.

Trick or Treat Chapter 1

Standing atop the Sanctuary clock tower two cloaked figures stared at the empty Scorpio temple each growing more vexed by the second.

"Well Phobos," the taller of the two glared at the slighter, "this plan of your has a hole in it."

"Not necessarily Deimos. We both know he's perfect for our needs and with the mortals enjoying this holiday to the fullest our powers are at their peak outside a battlefield."

Deimos nodded. "It is as you say but I fear the Aquarius has tainted our quarry."

"He's also the perfect bait. Thanks to Discord our infiltration has been easy."

"Shame the little coward ran back to the Underworld. We'll have to pay a visit later to reward him."

"The saying is delciously vague when it comes to gets tricked and who gets treated. Now come on we have only one night to bring him into our fold and we still have much to do."

The two gods warped into shadows gliding down the face of the Sanctuary clock tower they had stalked their target discreetly for years and finally this year they could go on the offensive.

Inside the Pisces Temple Milo sat atop marble block letting Aphrodite draw intricate snow flake patterns across the top of his foot and up his lower leg in frost blue ink.

"And you're sure this stuff'll wash off?" he asked watching the artist at work the pale blunet had already finished his right leg and was well on his way to completing the left.

"Yes Milo it will now be quiet I don't want to smudge even a tiny bit or the whole effect will be ruined."

"Mind what Aphrodite tells you." Kanon called from his seat on the far side of the room. "And whatever you do don't twitch."

"You be quiet too! I'm almost done."

Milo chewed his lower lip. "You definately think he'll like it?"

"If Camus doesn't appreciate the gesture there's something seriously wrong with him." Kanon pointed out. "I still think you should come out with us instead."

"Camus won't you know how he is on any holiday and I don't want to watch you two snuggle up to your Specters when I can't cuddle with my penguin."

"So for the first Halloween in your life you'll be treating instead of tricking. You know it's sort of romantic in a strange way especially with everyone else convinced you've got a major prank in the works."

"Aphrodite you think everything is romantic since you've been going out with Minos."

A small satisfied grin graced the delicate looking man's features. "Minos has that effect on me. Right, Milo your done. You have to let it dry compeletly before you let anything touch it or it will become an abomination."

"Thanks Aphrodite." Milo stretched his legs out to examine the art work. "They're beautiful."

"Of course."

"Not as good as mine." Kanon glanced over. "Let's just hope everything else works out as well."

"Yep. Tonight's the night he's going to finally say it." Milo grinned. "With everyone who's still here on high alert for a prank we'll finally have the peace and quiet to enjoy each other's company. Wait, does taking advantage of everyone else's paranoia count as a prank in itself?"

"I think it does." Aphrodite smiled. "We'll be keeping our fingers crossed for you. Have you got your outfit ready?"

A sad smile ghosted across Milo's face. "That's been ready for a long time."

"Good. Those three words are long overdue."

"Yes they are." Milo agreed pictuing the evening ahead. Of course his plans had originally been set for Valentine's Day but with unexpected rebellions and the aftermath of that it never happened. Now they had all been resurrected and peace achieved with the Underworld Milo could finally put 'the make Camus say those words plan' into action. There was nothing that could go wrong. It is most definately the most foolproof plan the world had ever seen and after sunset it will come to fruition.

to be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a lightening update whilst I have the chance.

Usual disclaimer and please enjoy...

Trick or Treat Chapter 2.

Checking himself in the mirror once more Rhadamanthys had to admit he looked strange in modern mortal clothes. He had never been one for keeping up with fashions or trends, they always seemed so trivial and silly. If not for Valentine he would never have got any proper clothes and just stuck to his armour. It was more useful, durable and he never had to concern himself with what other people thought. Everyone just knew he meant business and was not someone to be underestimated.

However he would be going through the gate soon to meet up with Kanon just outside Sanctuary to take part in a sort of mortal gathering/ festival/ party thing and would not be seen to let the side down by turning up badly dressed nor did he want to look like a complete idiot infront of his beloved. Glancing at the clock he decided he would have to venture out of his front door, meet up with Minos and hope no one saw him in these clothes.

Opening his front door he knew that was not the case. Waiting outside were Minos, Aiacos, Valentine and his loyal faction.

"I was beginning to think we'd have to storm the Wyvern's lair to get him to come out." Minos laughed. "Has anyone else ever seen him this nervous?"

"Nope." Valentine chuckled taking a picture ignoring the blond's glare. "It's for Aphrodite, he'll never believe me otherwise."

Rhadamanthys found that statement highly doubtful. "I hope you're all having fun tonight because-"

"Don't say thngs you won't remember." Queen warned.

"What makes you think that?" Rhadamanthys' eye twitched as his whole faction broke down into hysteric laughter.

"Come on I don't intend on keeping Aphie waiting all night due to your obstinance." Minos led the way towards the gate with a barely concealed spring in his step. Upon arrival at the obsidean arch that served as the gateway to the earth realm the two judges were nearly slammed into and knocked over by the small frame of Discord.

"Where's the fire Discord?" Minos asked helping the shivering god stand.

"I've got to get to the twins! Not even Halloween will give them enough power to challenge Hypnos and Thanatos."

"What's going on?" Aiacos called coming to a halt beside them with Rhadamanthys' faction close behind. "Discord? Where have you been? Lord Hades has been concerned about you."

"Phobos and Deimos grabbed me on my way back from Olympus. They've picked out a Saint for their entourage, I barely got away from them."

"A saint? Who?"

"The Scorpio."

"Aiacos you and the others escourt Discord to Lords Hades, Hypnos and Thanatos. Rhadamanthys and I will warn the Sanctuary."

"Don't bother looking for Athene she's not there." Discord surpressed a shudder. "If they do half of what I think they're going to do to break the Scorpio's bonds to Sanctuary they are going to be in for one rough Halloween."

"We're not going to let that happen." Rhadamanthys promised glad he had the sense to keep his suplice stone around his neck. "Come on Minos. You know how much damage they like to cause."

Milo could barely contain his excitement as he walked slowly down the steps to the Aquarius temple. Luckily Kanon was not in the mood for teasing him and Aphrodite was too busy mentally preparing himself for his date with Minos to notice.

His leather trousers with criss-crossing laces running up the outer side in the place of a seam and matching sleeveless top hugged his body as did the lace up knee high boots he knew Camus liked to unlace making the perfect cover for his temporary snow flake tattoos. Aphrodite had added some accessories, a thick belt that hung around his waist for effect with sparkling studs and a choker with two feathers one azure and the other teal sitting over his right shoulder.

What he did not expect was the strange sounds coming from the Aquarius temple. Stopping dead in his tracks Aphrodite bumped into him he was just about to demand what was wrong with the Scorpio when a 'oh master!' drifted through the air.

"Oh Gods no." Aphrodite gasped holding onto Milo. Kanon swore but could not teleport them fast enough to spare Milo from the image he feared the most. Camus throwing his student to the floor of his temple in full view of the exit with a passion even Milo had never seen before.

Milo didn't know where Kanon had teleported them to. Betrayal, greif, shame, stupidity and rage battled for control of the Scorpio's mind he threw his friends off and ran in whatever direction he had been pointed in determined no one would see him cry. Ignoring his friends' desperate calls to come back he knew two things. One he may have been to the Underworld but never to hell and two his world had just ended on the night it should have been reborn.

"Milo! MILO!" Aphrodite called out unable to stop his own tears.

Kanon pulled the Pisces Saint up off his knees. "He's long gone Aphrodite. Come on we're going to need more help if we're going to find him."

"I'm going to kill Camus. Don't even think about trying to stop me."

"I'll help. But finding Milo comes first. Wait here for Rhad and Minos and I'll go get Mu, Shaka, Saga and whoever else I can round up."

"Not Hyoga he's next on the list."

"Damn right. Be back as soon as I can." Kanon promised disappearing in a flash of blue.

Aphrodite collasped into the bench beside the black marble arch. "Of all the things I've ever thought Camus possible of this was never one of them. After all they've been through together how could he? How could he?"

In the center of town Camus shifted uncomfortably he felt like he was being watched but the others were blissfully ignorant of it so he put it down to nervous tension.

The other gold saints and one silver, Misty and Deathmask rarely left each other's sight lately, were determined to keep him in the town even though they knew he was due to meet Milo at his own temple right about now. The sun had set just a few moments ago and he already felt uneasy. He had promised Milo he would be there at sunset of course Milo was seldom upset with him and would surely forgive his tardiness but the Aquarius Saint could not shake the feeling that something was off.

"I'm going now. See you all later."

"Camus just because you're Milo's lover does not mean he's above pranking you." Aldebaran blocked his path casting a huge shadow over Camus.

"I don't care if it is. I want to go home." Camus replied internally if not visually irked when Aldebaran blocked him again. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. You would rather hide in your temple than stay out with your comrades."

"I have an appointment to keep." Camus tried once more and was thwarted once more. "Stand aside."

"I can't."

"Then stand still."

"I can't."

Kanon ran up into the crowd of them. "I'm so glad your all here!"

Finally a voice of reason, Camus thought just as a fist connected to his face.

"You bastard!" Kanon roared ready to punch the stumbling Aquarius saint again.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone still typing and so far haven't lost the laptop...yet.

Usual disclaimer and here we are...

Trick Or Treat Chapter 3.

Aldebaran and Saga each grabbed one of Kanon's arms.

"Damn it Kanon what's got into you?" Saga demanded trying to block his younger brother's flailing legs with his own with varying success until Mu and Shaka stood between the irate blunet and near stupified tealet. "Kanon!"

"Don't you dare defend him Saga after what he's done!" Kanon growled glaring at his brother. "Now let go."

"Not until you tell me what you think he's done."

Kanon's body became slack. "What I think he's done?"

Saga shifted his grip into a better position. "Yes. Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"Why don't you get him to tell you what he's done? He must have called you or Mu to create this alibi."

Camus pushed his way between Shaka and Mu. "What are you accusing me of?"

Kanon's rage filled glare could only be matched by the venom in his voice. "Only moments ago in your temple you and your student must have forgot Milo had arranged to meet you."

Camus glare made all who could see it except for the enraged Gemini flinch. "How dare you-"

"Camus calm yourself!" Mu hissed n his ear. "You're freezing the place."

"Kanon." Shaka stepped forward using his own powers of illusion to keep the populace calm and only vaguely aware of the sudden glacial chill. "We have all been in Camus' company for the entire day to ensure some relatively good behaviour from Milo tonight. You know how he is on Halloween with all his pranks."

"What?" Kanon craned his neck to look up at his twin. "Has Camus been with you all day?"

"Yes. And Hyoga isn't even in Greece he, the Bronzes, Aiolos and Aioria are escourting Athene to Japan for some meeting at Kido Industries."

"Then who did we see doing that in the Aquarius temple?"

Camus did not care for what had taken place in his temple or who it was perpertrated by he had only one care. "Where's Milo?"

"I came to round up some help to find him. I panicked, teleported us to the black arch and Milo ran off. We couldn't stop him."

"Take me to the arch and I'll forgive the punch." Camus stated. Kanon nodded numbly.

"Wait you're not a panicker." Saga frowned helping his brother up. "Shocked yes but you'd have-"

"Gone down there and beat the crap out of them so why didn't I?"

Mu laid the back of his hand against Kanon's forehead. "A powerful psychic attack. A wave of terror hit you."

"Would that prank have made Milo let his own terror wave thing loose?" Deathmask asked.

Camus spun around, with a flick of his wrist an ice gag formed over the Cancer Saint's mouth. "No."

Saga agreed. "Milo has too much self-control for that. Deathmask you, Misty and Aldebaran head back to Sanctuary and find whoever was in the Aquarius temple."

"Don't you dare think that!" Kanon snapped. "Milo may be a prankster but none of them have ever hurt anyone."

"Enough!" Saga put his foot down. "Shaka and Mu are coming with us. If we can't track Milo physically we'll have to track him psychically."

Shaka disagreed. "Even psychic tracking is difficult with Milo when he does not want to be found. I'll go back to my temple and scan for him from there. I'll also inform Masters Shion and Dohko of what has happened perhaps they know of someone who can cause such a thing."

Camus lost his patience. "Are we going to find Milo or not?"

Mu took hold of Camus' arm enveloping them and the twins in a golden orb. "We are going to find Milo no matter what Camus."

Milo's legs finally gave way beneath him crashing against a toppled over pillar. Taking in deep raged breaths between tears the Scorpio tried to find his center of balance inside his soul. He had no idea how long he had sat there letting his emotions out or even where these small ruins are in relation to the Sanctuary but he did know that he needed to get back there. If only to kill a certain blond student.

"Why so sad?" A gentle voice asked scaring Milo half out of his skin.

Spinning around he saw two men, slightly older than he, both in armour one in black and green the other black and purple. The shorter one with the green held out his hand. "Come tell us what ails you?"

"Nothing that can be fixed." Milo looked away.

"Anything can be fixed and my brother and I specialise in fixing things." The taller stated moving around to block the only ext to the ruins. "I can also tell a broken heart when I see one. Who would dare do such a thing to one such as you?"

"I'm no one special."

"Yes you are. Or we would not be here." The short one stepped forward. "If you don't want to tell we can still help. We have ways of making things fade away like bad dreams and long forgotten memories."

"What do you mean?" Milo asked looking him in the eye for the first time.

"We can make the pain go away, never to return, if you wish it."

"That's right." The taller agreed coming closer. "But this is a one time offer if we leave here and you do not come with us we will never be able to help you no matter how much we want to."

"You won't have to feel anxiety or fear ever again."

"Or despair and terror. You can truly be free from all the restraints that have been placed upon you. What do you say young one? Do we have a deal?"

Milo fell silent nothing made sense right now, all he wanted to do was go home but he could tell they would not let him leave until he gave them an answer.

to be continued...  



	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews and the follows and as you can see I have kidnapped the laptop again. I am aware of spelling, grammar and slght wording errors please bear with them as I've basically had to learn ninja stealth and hiding skills that rival Shaggy and Scooby Doo's to be able to update.  
Thanks!

Usual disclaimer and I'll get on with it.

Trick Or Treat Chapter 4

Milo knew he could not fight the two strangers and a little voice in the back of his mind asked if he actually wanted to fight them. Maybe he should take them up on their offer if he went back to the Sanctuary he would be seen as a pathetic excuse of a saint by the those who lived through the Bronze rebellion. They knew too much and the bond he and... that apparently is long gone. Did he ever love him or was the Scorpio just a way to pass the time until the murdering brat grew up.

Slapping his face Milo forced the thoughts away unaware of how much the action displeased the two strangers. "I have to go home."

"So the one who broke can laugh at you?" The tall one stepped closer and for the first time Milo really looked at him. Pale green eyes, near alabaster white skin and smooth teal hair, not as long or as beautiful as ... but reassuring all the same.

"He's not like that he-"

"Has he ever returned your sentiments?" He asked taking another step closer.

"Well... he's not a talker." Milo admitted looking at his feet. "Especially about how he feels."

"He must enjoy your pain. That's not right." The teal haired man filled Milo's vision. "You deserve better than that."

"I'm wasn't in pain until-"

"Please. Don't hide from the truth. That worthless creature feeds on your anxiety like a leech. If he really cared-"

Milo scrunched his eyes shut and covered his ears the man's words had an unnatural weight and sharpness each one driving deep into his soul harder than a nail in a coffin. "Stop. Please stop."

Cold hands covered his own gently prising them from his head. Opening his eyes Milo looked around the shorter man had disappeared leaving them alone. The shape of the ruins had changed, more stood tall now and a stair case lead up into the dark cloudless starless sky.

"You don't have to decide right now." The man's whisper ghosted over his ear sending an involuntary shiver down Milo's spine. "Just walk with me for a little while. We'll take the scenic route to home."

"I have to get home." Milo turned around to face the man immediately wishing he had not. The man had grown more like ... in the few seconds his back had been turned. "I can't remember the way back. How did I get here? Which way did I come from? I need to go home now. I- I don't like it here."

"Take a deep breath. Good boy. You've had quite a scare today," The man's gentle smile did not reach his eyes. "I'll make sure you get home safely."

"You will? I don't know you. Why should I go with you?"

"You do know me." The man's hard eyes softened. "My name is Rorret. We have known each other a long time."

"Rorret." The name felt strange coming out of Milo's lips but strangely familiar. "I don't remember. Why not?"

"Don't be afraid Milo. You will remember by the time we get home." Rorret promised taking Milo's hand guiding him towards the wide staircase.

"It'll be good to get back to Sanctuary." Milo agreed allowing the tealet to lead him.

"Yes. It will."

Phobos had no idea his brash brother could be so manipulative with his powers. Going as far to emulate the looks of the Aquarius saint was a stroke of genius that he would never have gave him credit for. Slipping into the darkness Phobos began phase two of their plan, breaking the other end of the bonds that hold the Scorpio in Sanctuary is going to be fun. He almost wished he could call upon the sleeping Havoc and Mayhem tonight had all the makings of the perfect riot. And he was going to enjoy himself.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello I'm back again. As everyone has noticed everything else is on hold for this fic, (even though some may argue it's not a proper Halloween fic it is inspired by the season and it's the only one of my stories that is letting me write anything meaningful at the moment) once this is over Found Out will have it's next installment and then Something Amiss and so on.

Thank you for your patience and for reading my fics you lovely people. Usual dsclaimer and off I go.

Trick Or Treat C5

Upon leaving the gate Minos found a bundle of Pisces Saint clinging to his chest. He didn't need to see the smaller's beautiful face or to read his cosmos to know what had happened.

"Phobos and Deimos have already started haven't they?" He asked softly running his fingers through Aphrodite's hair in a soothing motion.

Bright tear stained eyes blinked up at him. "Who?"

"Sons of Ares, God of War and the carnage it brings." Minos explained softly. "Discord was kidnapped by them and forced to help them upset the Sanctuary enough for them to have free reign tonight. They are after the Scorpio."

"Then what we saw at the Aquarius temple was... Oh my Goddess! We've got to find Milo!"

"We should do so quickly. Look!" Rhadamanthys pointed to the sky, not a cloud in sight over head something big was making it's way across the night sky obscuring the stars from sight. "Phobos has already released his shadow."

"Great." Minos shook his head. "Just when we need star blessed sight he has mess with the heavens to distort everything."

"Is it covering the sky everywhere or just here?" Aphrodite asked growing more concerned.

"Affie, calm down there is nothing to be afraid of. You know your constellation is still there even if you can't see it."

"I know it's just-" Aphrodite's words were cut off by a kiss to his forehead disrupting the growing panic in his thoughts. Minos burned his cosmos wrapping it around the Pisces saint purging the shiver of fear from Aphrodite's cosmos. "We've got to get rid of that it-"

"Phobos has a terrible power." Minos agreed holding the saint tighter. "But only as much as he can draw from you. In order to create this he's had to channel power from the equinox and every mortal intent on scaring themselves for a ten mile bubble."

"That happens to cover most of Sanctuary." Rhadamanthys dead panned. "It's going to be a long night. Let's just hope there aren't too many phobias for Phobos to invoke. Variety gives him even more power."

An orb of gold appeared before them transforming into the Saints of Aries, both Gemini and Aquarius.

"Thank goodness Kanon didn't kill you Camus. We have a serious problem."

The tealet did not seem to notice Aphrodite's words. "Which way did Milo go?"

"That way. Into the forest I doubt that he's stayed on the track or even realises- Hey!"

Camus now having a direction to go in did not bother to turn and face his comrade. "The trail's growing colder." And with that the Aquarius Saint disappeared into the trees and out of sight.

"Who the hell does he-"

"Minos, it's okay." Aphrodite patted his arm. "That's the most emotional I've ever seen him."

"Really?"

"You should have seen him in town when Kanon told us what he saw." Saga shivered.

"Nearly froze the place." Kanon added standing close to Rhadamanthys. "We don't have much luck with arranged dates do we?"

Rhadamanthys chuckled. "I see Phobos' shadow isn't going to affect you so easily."

"Being supremely pissed off helps."

"I do love that blaze in you."

Saga coughed loudly. "We have a missing Saint."

"Two since Camus has wandered off." Mu supplied generating a calming cosmos around himself to ease frazzled nerves.

"Two missing Saints, a misbehaving deity."

"Actually Phobos never does anything without Deimos as back up." Rhadamanthys interjected much to Saga's displeasure.

"Well that explains the terror wave that hit Kanon and Aphrodite." Saga spoke calmly with a fist scrunched at his side. "Anything else that we should be aware of?"

"We don't know why they've singled out Milo." Minos filled the gap well aware who the challenge had been sent to. "Perhaps we should split into two groups. A Specter in each as we are inherently resillient to Phobos' powers."

"Mu you go with Minos and Aphrodite and I'll go with Kanon and him." Saga ordered leading the way. "Come on they're both going to be in serious trouble if we don't find them soon. We'll split up as soon as Camus' trail becomes hard to decipher."

As a group the others followed but not before Rhadamanthys shot a glare at Minos who mouthed the words 'good luck' with a smile.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Big thank you to all readers and great big hug sent out to all my reviewers. As you can see I've grabbed the laptop again and I'll get on with it.

Usual disclaimer and here we are...

Trick Or Treat Chapter 6

Relying on his cosmos enhanced senses rather than his physical senses Camus made his way quickly through the trees. He could not follow his Scorpio's trail precisely when it shot up into the branches dashing across and between them but he could still feel the ever thinning cord of cosmos Milo left in his wake. Normal cosmos leaves the prevalent emotion in it's trail but not Milo's Camus could only catch a glimpse of his emotional state at the points where he landed on the ground.

Pain. Sorrow. Despair.

Three things Camus never wanted to invoke in the Scorpio again. Before his body was laid to rest in his tomb after the Battle of Sanctuary Camus felt all this from Milo and wished feverently that things could have been different. That he had never had to go so far to test and teach Hyoga the true meanings of being an ice saint. He knew the only reason Milo had not killed Hyoga was not because the Scorpio had known both him and Isaac before they became saints but because Camus had told him not to. The feel of these point's where Milo's cosmos pooled reminded Camus too much of the countless tears the Scorpio had shed for and because of him. When everyone was resurrected properly and the treaty between the three powers signed Camus had promised himself that he would never make Milo feel that way again.

Now this situation made him break his promise and whoever is responsible will not escape his grasp. He ran down all the potential suspects in his head, the Specters were out, they had too much to lose with this. The Mariners would be attacking from the shore not appearing so high up so quickly and so were out of the question. That left the ones he had only read about in passing in a book over two hundred and fifty years old he had found by accident a few days ago. Now it seemed like fate had intended to forewarn him and for that Camus was grateful.

The Berserkers of Ares were not to be trifled with or fought easily. Phobos, who's shadow now clouded the heaven, would begin their campaigns backed up by his brother Deimos who would lead their army into battle for Ares. Of course they could not resurrect like a Specter or swim and breathe underwater like a Mariner they could regenerate from most fatal injuries. Infact in the old book it is stated that the only way to be sure a Berserker is head is to destroy the brain. Not so easily done by stabbing through the eye or by decapitation. The book warned that they were blessed with prodigious strength, incredible reflexes no matter their physical size and high amounts of adrenalin to maintain their savagery. There are seven Phantasmas each representing various negative energies, Rage, Havoc, Mayhem, Carnage, Brutality, Pride and Lust for battle.

If Phobos is busy casting his shadow then it must be Deimos who is after Milo, Camus realised increasing his pace as the trail grew warmer. Right now Milo was practically defenseless and in no condition for the sort psychological battle Deimos would put him through.

The forest suddenly opened up into a small clearing housing a rough and age worn temple. Here Milo had stopped to breathe and collect his thoughts never noticing the words carved into the marble plaque that slanted with the arch of the door. The House of Deimos. Subtle traces of divine cosmos intertwined with Milo's now leading him towards a cliff and up into the dark sky.

Two short pilars defined the space of the path Milo had taken with the divinity and just because the stairway is hidden by Phobos' shadow did not mean it was going to stop the Aquarius saint. Gathering his cosmos he stepped forward faitfully following the Scorpio's trail each step freezing the surface it touched making it visible for the others when they finally showed up.

"Hang on Milo. I'm coming for you."

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

I've managed to steal the laptop again! Haven't checked my PMs or e-mails yet so big thank you everyone!

IMPORTANT! I know it's passed Halloween now and this story can go one of two ways.  
Option 1- I carry on as normal and rotate it with my other two fics, this way the full story is told with subplots but won't be considered seasonal.  
Option 2- I focus on Milo and Camus with minimal interfernce from subplots. This will be quicker and still considered seasonal but will be the only story I focus on until it's done.

Please tell me which way you would prefer.

Usual disclaimer and here we are...

Trick Or Treat Chapter 7

Milo stopped and looked back. He was sure he had heard a voice behind them. Rorret's growl made Milo jump.

"Rorret? Something wrong?"

"It seems our enemy has caught on quickly." The tealet stated dragging Milo up the stairs. "Phobos has been sloppy."

"Phobos? Enemy? What are you talking about?" Milo asked running to keep his footing. "You're not making sense!"

"It won't make sense until you remember." Rorret sighed showing no signs of slowing down any time soon.

"Why can't I remember?"

"Because the one who follows us put you under a spell to bind you to him." Rorret explained as they reached the top of the stairs. "Phobos, our ally, was supposed to buy us time to get to safety. It seems he's failed."

"Failed?" Milo gasped not liking the tone in the tealet's voice. "What do you-"

"Our enemy is coming I, we, don't have time to talk we must reach our Sanctuary before he catches you."

Milo braced himself preventing Rorret from dragging him any further. "What is going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"That creature pulls you to him." Rorret spat his eyes blazing red. "I have no choice."

Something deep inside Milo told him to close his eyes and keep them tightly shut. The more he tried to remember the thicker the fog in his head became obscuring everything except a cool soothing presence that kept calling him. Taking a step in that direction Rorret's grip tightened on his arm bruising Milo's flesh. The man's cosmos surrounded him making Milo's body heavy and unresponsive as if in deep slumber but the Scorpio's mind was very much awake yet strangely calm.

"Phobos!" Rorret shouted out his voice echoing with power. "Look what you have forced me to do! Why haven't you stopped that walking glacier?"

Because I cannot find him Athene is aware and has cloaked his presence from me! The air howled around them. I need more power! Lend me-

"No. Stand on your own feet Phobos. There are plenty of gold saints in the forest for you to feed on. One in particular has a great fear. Use it!"

But the Judges walk with them!

Milo felt Rorret pick him up his body crackling with rage.

"As powerful as two Judges of Hell are YOU ARE A GOD! SQUASH THEM LIKE THE BUGS THEY ARE!"

That's easy for you to say. Phobos' voice faded away with the dying wind.

"Once our plan is complete I will seal that fool away. Time is not on my side and I still have to convince the Scorpio to break the seal." Rorret hissed stomping towards an unknown place that Milo knew would not be his Sanctuary. "Still that creature can only know that we have taken the Scorpio not what we intend to do. I can't wait Milo, we're going to have so much fun and finally have the entire world right in the palm of our hands."

to be continued...

Sorry it's so short but I really need an answer to my question before I can continue 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience and reviews, very much appreciated! I've finally got my hands on laptop, don't know how long it will be for so please bear with me for spellings and such. I've put my very own laptop on my christmas wish list but I doubt it will happen.  
Anyway enough on me and all that your all here for the story. My lovely reviewers have gone with option 2, any relevent plot points will be mentioned in brackets from the subplots. Let me know what you all think.

Usual disclaimer and welcome to...

Trick Or Treat Chapter 8 (After Phobos has gathered power from Deathmask, Misty, Aldebaran and Shaka)

Camus was less than amused by the sight that greeted him at the top of the staircase. "You are not Milo."

The impersonator in his fake gold cloth frowned. "Camus what are you talking about?"

"Your illusions only work on the unaware or scared witless." Camus stated the temperature of the air around him dropped freezing droplets of moisture into diamond dust. "You will have to do much better than this."

The impersonator shrugged before flicking his hair over his shoulder. "I guess you would know this one best."

"Of course."

"But," the pale blue eyes of the impersonator sparkled, "do you truly know him?"

Camus gathered his cosmos around his fist. "You have to the count of three to get out of my way."

"Do you know how his terror wave works?"

"One."

The fake took a step back. "Have you never thought an iceberg like you lacks the things he needs?"

"Two."

"Come on even you have to have a chink in your armour! The Virgo Saint did! Where's yours?"

Camus did not bother to say three. He launched his attack hitting thin air as he knew he would. Tales of the Age of Myth had taught him the god of fear when alone will never stand his ground. He would rather watch his enemy, find a vulnerability and exploit it. What vulnerability he found in the Shaka of Virgo he could not guess but he knew it had to be very close to the blond's heart to make him afraid.

Shaking his head Camus continued on the meandering path before him. He had lost precious time and ground thanks to that hold up, Deimos was sure to have covered a vast amount of ground in these few moments. The divinity should have known better than to go for a frontal assault against him after being in the Underworld there was only one thing Camus feared and if he did not hurry it would come to pass.

Phobos crashed down infront of Deimos' old temple frantically brushing ice crystals from his cloak. "If I didn't have to keep my shadow in the heavens that glacial freak would have been history."

"Did anyone else hear that?" a voice called out from down the narrow path.

Leaping to the shelter of the temple's roof Phobos extended his senses, the speaker was one of a pair and they walked with Rhadamanthys, the most difficult of the three judgs of hell. Cursing his luck Phobos slunk down tired of running when he should conquering. When all is said and done that is what divinities did. They come, they see, they conquer, they rule and get worshipped for it. He had a good idea of who he would like to worship him as well but Deimos being the elder and with Zeus' stupid laws he would never let him have it until he grew tired of it. Deimos always had everything. Father's respect, Father's army, the awe and glory on the battlefield but never the plan. If he just had more power Deimos would have to get on his knees and praise him, hand his little brother whatever he wanted and beg as Phobos had for the scraps from the proverbial table.

Phobos really liked that idea but even the power of three gold saints had not been enough to deal with Camus. None of his ploys had worked and as per usual he had been forced to flee like the spineless coward Deimos had always told him he is. The trio had reached the temple by now and from what he could see the damn judge was very lucky. Twins of such beauty and he got to walk around with them. Even in the finest days of the Berserkers Phobos had never had the opportunity for such company. The more majestic one with the darker hair drew him more than the softer one. It did not take the god long to know why inside that one, the elder it seemed, sat two great fears both concerning the younger and the presence of the specter magnified their grasp.

"Well I think we can safely say Camus," the darker haired twin stated pointing to Deimos' ice encased staircase, "went that way."

"It's definately a divine walkway." The judge pointed out. "If my memory serves me well it looks like it's the way to the Killing Grounds."

"The what?" The twins asked in unison.

"The Berserker Sanctuary. When anicient armies moved. Ares and his sons-"

"Can we stop using that name." The elder growled perplexing the Judge. "Come on all we need to do is get there, rescue Milo and stop whatever their doing."

The younger stepped close to the Specter watching the elder ascend the stairs. "It's not you. The name brings up bad memories."

"I heard his other self had called itself that. He, it, did." The younger shivered letting the specter pull him into his side.

"Not just for him I'd wager."

"True. I've long forgiven all that happened but Saga still has not forgiven himself. We should catch up before he gets too anxious."

"Your right Kanon. It's best he's not left to his own devices for long."

Phobos transformed into a cold mist racing the elder, Saga, to the top of the stairs. They had no idea their affectionate posture and words of concern for the other had created just enough fear for Phobos to sneak inside Saga's mind. If he did this right the elder gemini would be little more than a fear stricken child leaving his full powers open to Phobos to use as he saw fit against whoever he pleased.

Unable to physically do anything against Rorret to make him stop Milo had drifted into a dream that felt too real. Like a memory that stubbornly refused to fade away into nothing. The day had been far too hot so hot the petals of the wild flowers in the meadow had wilted. Shriveling to dry whispers of the proclaimations of colour they had been. He was young, barely a child he felt and something awful had happened. He had been forced to do something terrible to gain a new technique to kill things and now in the heat everything was dying a slow lingering death.

He knew he had a lot in common with the water element and had tried to refresh the plants with his power only for the plants he had being trying to save to be scalded by his touch ripping away what little life they had left.

"Master is right." Milo sobbed. "I'm no good for anything but killing."

"That's not true." A soft voice made him jump. "Try again and this time I'll help."

Milo could not bring himself to look at the newcomer. "Master said I will only be able to save things by killing others. I'm going to be the most hated saint in the world and there is no way to escape that."

"Milo there is much more to you than that." The voice became cold but held a sort of gentleness Milo had never heard before in anyone elses'. The speaker genuinely believed his words and that made his chest become so warm he could hardly bear it.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Cool arms draped over his shoulders so their hands were within touching distance. "Try again."

Ignoring how close the other person is Milo gathered the boiling water of his cosmos in his hands ready to touch the nearest plant, this time a tiny violet. The fragilest and still living plant within reach. He was about to stop, he didn't want to kill anymore today as his companion gathered his cosmos creating a protective shell. A slight nudge and Milo knew better than to be awestruck by how pretty the combined cosmos looked in their grasp. Leaning forward Milo poured a drop on to the violet which instead of being scalded actually filled out taking in the much needed water.

"We did it! Can we?"

"Of course. Just expand it a little."

Milo did as he was told letting the other guide him since his training obviously had more to dowith spreading the cool air around than condensing it into something tiny innocent looking but deadly. Within minutes the tall sunflowers to their right stood tall once more and the grasses regained their shade of green.

"Wow we saved the whole meadow!" Milo shouted before leaning against his companion. "I could never have done it without your help! Thank you."

"I didn't do much." Milo felt him shrug. "It's nice to see your smile again. I was beginning to think you'd lost it."

"How can you lose a smile?" Milo asked turning to face the other child.

Evergreen eyes frowned. "I'm not sure. But you nearly lost yours, I had to do something to bring it back."

"Then thank you very much!" Milo hugged the other boy who tensed but soon relaxed returning the hug. "I didn't even realise I was going to lose it."

"Well then I'll keep an eye on you... to make sure you don't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." The other boy smiled even though his lips barely twitched upward.

"MILO! What are you doing with that creature?" Milo's master appeared from over the hill his fury blanketing the meadow like a suffocating mist.

"He's not that creature!" Milo roared back leaping to his feet. "He's my friend!"

His master laughed. "A friend you don't even know his name."

Milo's mind went blank he could not reme,ber the other boy's name. He looked back at him, he was still seated and this time he really smiled letting it transform his face into the most beautiful thing Milo had ever seen. "You do know."

Turning back to his master Milo grinned. "He's my best friend. His name is Camus and don't think I'll forgive you for calling him names!"

Milo felt his body jump as the flood of memories washed through him. If only he had really looked at the Aquarius temple he would have know it was wrong, it had moved half a flight of steps twards them for a start. His eyes snapped open greeted by a face so familiar and yet wrong. "Your not Camus. Your Deimos."

The teal haired man smirked. "So you broke through the terror wave. I should have expected as much but it's too late. We've arrived."

Milo did not need to look around to see those that had fallen in battle. He could smell the blood, the rotting flesh that will never fully decay and he could hear the screams of those driven mad by the oppressive weight of Deimos' power unleashed. Only those who could fight through the divinity's power to the core of the ruins could earn a terror wave of their own. Not that those who came before them and lost made it easy for them. Milo had to put many down when his master had thrown him in this hell.

"Why have you brought me here?" Milo demanded more disconcerted when his attempts to remove himself from Deimos' arms resulted in nothing.

"I know you remember your last trip here. Do you remember what you stole?"

"I stole nothing!"

"Wrong. Your terror wave absorbed the Kleidi (key in greek). Right now you could pass on your terror wave without the intended having to come here for the trial and I cannot wake my army without it so you will be staying here with me for a very long time."

"The hell I will." Milo tried to burn his cosmos. "What did you do?"

"The Kleidi is a Berserker artifact. It's noly right that inside the Killing Grounds that a Berserker god should have power over it irrespective of it's form."

"I'll get out of this and when I do I am going to make you will your Father had taken an oath of celibacy before he got chance to conceive you and your brother."

"Fiery words my dear Scorpio but for naught. You are a prisoner here and you know the gate is only open on Halloween night in a few hours you will have no choice but to remain here as my companion. If you behave I'll even give you ambrosia and make you a god to rule beside me."

"That will only happen in your dreams and my nightmares."

"It's your cage Milo, join me in my dream of your own free will or I will join you in your nightmare either way the Kleidi will be in my possession and not even Zeus' and all the other armies belonging to Gods will stop me this time."

Milo sniggered. "That's what all you mad gods say before you fall."

"Then watch what happens to the Saints' Milo when we reach the mirror and pay special attention to your walking glacier. It'll be the last time you see him infact his death will be the first victory of my rising army."

"I will never let that happen."

Deimos looked down at him with unwavering confidence. "You don't have a choice in the matter."

to be continued...

Let me know what you think. I googled the greek word for key so I hope it's right. I don't have a greek dictionary handy. I hope you all like the story so far.


End file.
